Aldosterone is a steroidal hormone which is synthesized in the zona glomerulosa cells of the adrenal glands. The primary biological function of this compound is the regulation of salt retention and, in particular, aldosterone plays a major role in controlling the reabsorption of sodium ions from the urine by the kidney. Thus, a deficiency of the enzyme responsible for the synthesis of aldosterone is a characteristic of patients with a salt-losing syndrome, while primary hyperaldosteronism can result from hyperbiosynthesis of aldosterone as caused by an adrenocortical tumor or the administration of certain drugs. The hyperaldosteronism may involve hypertension, hypokalemia, alkalosis, muscular weakness, polyuria and polydipsia. Thus, treatment of hyperaldosteronism and the conditions associated with it would be possible by blockage of the enzymatic synthesis of aldosterone.